


Blink and it's gone

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Sam Wilson, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Father Steve Rogers, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Words, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Like he sees the problem but he doesn't know what to do about it, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha needs all of the hugs, Natasha-centric, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Press Conferences, Press and Tabloids, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, domestic angst, kind of, sibling dynamics, that really needs to be a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a village to raise a child. Or, in Bucky's case, a crazy family of super-heroes and idiots.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Timestamps a la "Little Venger Verse." :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Steve and Sam come out

**Author's Note:**

> So I reeeeeally wanted to do several fics focusing on different milestones, challenges, and general fluff from the raising of Bucky. Unfortunately they ended up being ficlets at best. But after the reading of some different stories and timestamps, I think I have come to figure out what I want to do. Thus, here we are! :D If you have any suggestions, I am more than willing to listen and try to work them in! I have a vague idea for a few little ficlets, but I thought we should start with this one. :) Bucky's age will vary, but will most definitely be in the beginning notes. This is also simultaneously before, during, and after each story in this series. But before we begin...
> 
> Ditya = kid, usually more of a bratty connotation if google translate is to be believed correct. Also, Bucky's age in this is 10-11 months. Enjoy! :D

"Come on Bucky, just say it. It's easy. Da-da. Come on, try it for Papa," Sam insisted eagerly. The infant looked up from his precious carrot that he was chewing on and stared at his Papa like he was crazy.

 

"You do know that pressure will not make him speak faster, right?" Loki said, pulling out a juice box from the fridge.

 

"I don't understand! he said it yesterday to Natasha," Sam sighed. "And he did it to Pepper last week. Why can't he just say it for me?"

 

"Dada!" Bucky said, and Sam looked up, only to see him reaching for his big sister. Sam groaned.

 

"Not quite _ditya_ ," Natasha chuckled. "Maybe he has us all mixed up Sam."

 

"I ain't buyin' it Tasha. The kid knows damn well I'm his papa."

 

"What have I said about swearing in front of him?!" Steve said firmly as he entered the kitchen. Sam ran a hand over his face while Steve took the kid from Tasha. "Hey little man. You all ready to go to playgroup? Your Papa can come too if he'd stop pouting about you talking."

 

"Thanks but no thanks. That's your deal, not mine," Sam groaned. "You do realize he's too little to actually remember any of this, right?"

 

"Can't hurt to have him make a few new friends," Steve cooed. "Besides, there's another same-sex couple in his playgroup. Two moms and their twin boys."

 

"Why do I get the feeling you've been wearing your hipster glasses when you go to these things?" Sam teased.

 

"....Cuz I don't want to cause any trouble," Steve sighed. "It's not like we can really explain away the fact that I have a kid if the media found out."

 

"They're gonna figure it out eventually Steve," Sam pointed out. "Maybe we should talk to Pepper about this. Have some sort of press conference or something."

 

Steve shook his head. "No."

 

"You're so stubborn," Sam sighed. "Go take him to mommy-and-me. We can finish this conversation later."

 

Steve kissed his partner and took the infant to finish getting him ready.

 

* * * *

 

Sam's words kept Steve distracted during the little play-group of infants.

 

"Something on your mind?" Eva, one of the two lesbian moms, asked.

 

"Nah," Steve said nervously.

 

"You know, you're a terrible liar," Eva teased. 

 

"So I've been told," Steve sighed. "It's just... my partner really wants to tell my... family about us and James."

 

"They don't know?" Eva asked.

 

Steve shook his head. "We um, we don't really talk much unless we have to. They love me and all, but..."

 

"It's complicated," Eva finished. "We had the same problem when we adopted the twins with Maggie's parents."

 

"Really?" Steve asked.

 

"Yup. They had been pretty absent up until then. But she really wanted the kids to know Grandma and Grandpa Hagans."

 

"How did you two do it?" Steve asked.

 

"We just told them we were planning to adopt. We send them pictures and updates. Her mom has been much more open and even came down to visit a few weeks ago."

 

"And her dad?"

 

"He's... set in his ways. Maggie and I have just come to accept it as a fact. We try not to dwell on it, otherwise our lives would be pretty miserable." Steve nodded. "So, what do you think you're going to do?"

 

"I think Sam and I are going to have to talk," Steve sighed.

 

"Good choice," Eva giggled. "You really should bring him one of these times. He sounds like a wonderful partner."

 

Steve smiled. "Yeah, he really is."

 

* * * * 

 

"Alright look, maybe you're right," Steve said as they sat in bed that night.

 

"Of course I am. What am I right about now?" Sam asked.

 

"....Maybe we do need to at least acknowledge that we're together or have Bucky," Steve sighed. "But..."

 

"Hey, we can take it slow," Sam said. 

 

"I have never done anything slow my entire life," Steve pouted.

 

"Your ass on the line," Sam shrugged. "What are we gonna tell people about Bucky?"

 

"....Tony knows how to get fake documents, right?"

 

"Dude, half the residents in this tower have and have USED fake documents!" Sam laughed. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

 

Steve kissed Sam delicately. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

 

* * * *

 

It was a week later. Steve really wished he was at playgroup with Bucky. Instead, he was about to tell the world he was both gay and a father. Needless to say, he was shaking like a leaf.

 

"Steve, I promise. Everything is going to go just fine," Pepper promised. "You'll have all of us supporting you."

 

"Yeah Stevie," Natasha said from beside her daddy. Steve took a deep breath and smiled at her.

 

"I love you princess," He said softly.

 

"Alright people, places!" Pepper called. Steve took a deep breath and took Sam's hand. He wouldn't do this without Sam's complete consent.

 

"Last chance to back out," Steve said. "Anyone that might have known me is probably dead or too old to care anymore."

 

"Nope. And my family is surprisingly open-minded," Sam said. He watched Loki play with Bucky, and smiled. "And I think James is going to be a lot happier too."

 

"Let's hope," Steve said, marching onto the stage. Lights flashed and people erupted into claps and questions, all of which Steve silenced with a hand in the air. He looked at the cards set before him, remembered Pepper's threat if he went off script, and took a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press. There have been a few changes within my life and within the Avengers I feel would be beneficial for you to know about." Sam smiled, and took his designated Spot beside Steve, taking his hand. "This is my... My partner, Sam Wilson."

 

The room erupted, Steve tried not to wince, but Sam squeezed his hand, and took over. "We've been together since July, and y'all can take your judgements and-"

 

"We have a kid," Steve said, and wait, that wasn't supposed to come out yet, but here came Pepper, holding Bucky, and she stomped on his foot as she handed him over to Sam. As soon as everyone stopped shouting, Steve finally let them ask a few questions.

 

"Captain Rogers, how exactly did you gain custody of an actual child?" The female reporter asked.

 

"Agent Coulson left him behind unknowingly," Steve fibbed. "His mother felt unable to care for him, and she left him with Maria Hill for me to care for. Next question."

 

The next reporter Steve knew. He was from Fox News and Steve hated him. "How can you possibly stand for America and yet claim to be a homosexual?"

 

Steve and Sam both glared at her, Steve was about to say something Pepper would probably get mad at later, but then Bucky started to cry, and damn. Steve hated when that happened. Sam bounced him, trying to shush the kid, but he wasn't having it, he wanted Steve. So the Captain took his son, and shoved his finger in the kid's mouth, and Sam took the pillar while Steve cooed to him. Sam took over. Steve had zero fucks to give. In the end it didn't matter. His world was Sam and Bucky.

 

"What's his name?" A reporter finally asked.

 

"James. James Buckie Rogers," Steve answered happily, rocking the baby in his arms. "His mother named him, but it couldn't have been more perfect." There was a collective aw, and then they dismissed. 

 

* * * *

 

Pepper was waiting backstage. "You have no idea how lucky you got Steve," She growled.

 

"I know," He said meekly.

 

"Daddy, there's a really nice lady on the phone for you," Natasha said, handing over the cell.

 

"Hello?" Steve said.

 

"Seems you weren't quite honest," Eva laughed. "We'd like to invite you over for dinner. As Steve and Sam and little James."

 

"Are you sure? I-I don't-"

 

"Steve," Eva cut in. "You just did something really crazy. Have a night of normalcy. You'll appreciate it."

 

"You sound like Sam," Steve joked. "Alright. We'll come."

 

* * * *

 

"Steve are you really sure about this?" Sam asked, holding their humble desert offering.

 

"For once, yes," Steve said as he knocked on the door, There was the pitter patter of little feet and then a teeny little girl opened the door.

 

"Hi Mis'er Cap'n 'Merica!" She squealed.

 

"Annie," Eva said as she came around the corner. "Remember what we say when we meet new people?"

 

"Oops! Sorry Mama," The little girl said, before running off.

 

"Sorry, she gets excited," Eva chuckled.

 

"I'm used to it," Steve shrugged with a smile. "She's precious."

 

"So is this one," Eva cooed, taking Bucky from Steve. "Hi James."

 

"Bucky," Steve said. "We... we call him Bucky."

 

"Like your bestest friend!" Annie piped up. Steve chuckled. Yeah, a night of normalcy was definitely needed.


	2. The one where Tasha is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha doesn't know what to do now that Bucky is here. So Tasha does what she thinks is best: overreact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this one is set shortly after the one where they find Bucky. general warnings are as follows: Non-sexual age play, angst, past child abuse (Barely though; mostly Tasha's past), Sibling rivalry and I THINK that's it. If I find more, I'll add them.
> 
> also, Russian translations! :D (at least according to google translate):
> 
> Sladiv = Sweet one  
> snezhinka = snowflake  
> malen'kiy soldat = little soldier
> 
> bucky's age is whatever I set it as in Baby Buck-Buck. enjoy! :D

With Mommy, Natasha was used to sharing. Tony had invited her in, but Mommy was his before she was ever Tasha's. And in a way it was good, having a little brother in Tony. It meant she got to help Mommy and be a big girl sometimes, and she got to show Tony how to do all sorts of cool things because she was bigger. And when Tony needed his mommy, Tasha could go find Daddy. Because Daddy was _hers_. and he was _only_ hers.

 

But that was before.

 

Now Daddy had Bucky and it was all wrong. The first night he cried and screamed and she could hear him two floors up. What had they done to her poor  _sladkiy_ (Sweet one), her  _snezhinka_ (snowflake), to make him hurt so much? She had seen, once, how they controlled him. They threatened to do that to her and the others if they were bad.

 

But that didn't make her feelings any less confusing. And then Loki had to go and mess everything up more by making him into a baby. Literally. What was going to happen now? Daddy had everything. He had someone special to do grown-up stuff with, to love and hug and kiss. And now he had a real baby, not someone like Tasha. Where was her place now? Would daddy even want her around now?

 

* * *

 

She spent the first day moping on the floor of the nursery until Tony came in from the lab. He was clearly big, which happened sometimes, but he was clean and laid beside her. "It's Bucky, isn't it?" He asked.

 

Natasha nodded and curled against Tony. He smelled nice, like cinnamon and spice and he was really warm. Not like daddy was, but close enough. "What's gonna happen to me? He won't need me now," she whimpered.

 

"I felt kind of the same way when you came around," Tony admitted. "I thought, since Mommy had a little girl, that she wouldn't want me. I'm a boy and boys are icky and messy and a lot of work. Especially me."

 

"Wha' happen'd?" Tasha asked around her thumb.

 

"I got clingy, but then you butted in and made sure I was okay, and felt the need to help mommy. but once I was big I talked to her and she made me feel better. And then you tugged me around everywhere," Tony giggled. Tasha smiled. She was glad she had her silly baby brother to make things a little easier.

 

* * * *

 

Mommy and Tony were going away, so Tasha usually went to stay with Steve when that happened. That way, if she needed little time or cuddles or anything, Daddy was right there to make it better. Only things weren't the same, not at all.

 

For starters, Sam opened the door, not Daddy. "Hey munchkin," He greeted warmly enough. Natasha frowned.

 

"Where's Steve?" She asked.

 

"Putting Bucky down for his nap," Sam explained. This only made Natasha frown deeper. It wasn't nap time. Only Tony took stupid naps during the day, and he never took his this early. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on in that brain of yours?"

 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Natasha hissed. She stomped down the hall, only to find her room... taken over.

 

There was a bed for a real baby where hers was supposed to be. Not only that but her toy chest was gone, and in it's place was a changing table that was just the right size for a real baby all loaded up in its place. Daddy was in the corner, sitting in a rocking chair that would never hold them both, singing to Bucky softly, something his mother probably sang to him. Her chest tightened, her throat closed up, and then.... she let out an enormous sob. Daddy didn't want her!

 

"Hey hey, shh, princess you're early," Steve said, getting up and trying to settle the now fussy infant in his arms. "Hey, don't cry angel. Tell you what. How about you go sit on the sofa with Sam, and when I'm done I'll show you a surprise."

 

That's not what Tasha wanted to hear. Where were her toys? And her bed? And where was she going to sleep now? All of this because of a stupid baby! Tony was wrong. There was no way daddy still wanted her around. Well, if he wanted a baby so bad, then maybe she could be one too. She gave a teary nod and left to the sofa. Sam gave her a concerned look, but said nothing, opening his arms. Natasha ignored them and curled up in a ball on the sofa, crying. She had to be a baby. That was the only way she would get to keep Daddy.

 

When Daddy finally came back out, Natasha was calmer, but still upset. "Hey princess. I'm sorry that took so long. Bucky was just up late last night." He quickly scooped her up into his arms. "You must be hungry, hmm?" Tasha nodded, burying her face in Daddy's neck. "How about we go fix you some nummies and then we can play, hmm?"

 

Tasha nodded, her thumb in her mouth. Her plan was working perfectly. Daddy carried her to the kitchen, and set her down in the chair. No, that wouldn't do at all. She whined and reached for him. Daddy blinked,

 

"Baby I can't make you nummies one handed," He tried to explain.

 

"No! Up!" Tasha insisted. Steve sighed, but picked her up. There, much better. "Hung'y Daddy."

 

"I know baby. Let's see, what can Daddy make one handed, hmm?" Steve asked, going through the cabinets. He came across some baby food. Tony ate it sometimes, when his tummy wasn't so happy or he was feeling extra little. Except Mommy always made it fresh for the baby, and made sure he always got a bottle or a real meal later. But...

 

"That!" Tasha declared, pointing at the jars. Steve gave her a dubious look. "Tasha that's for Bucky. Wouldn't you rather have something else?" The little girl shook her head, red curls whipping around. Steve sighed. He needed Sam's take on this.

 

"Okay, if that's what you want," He answered, taking out a jar of squash and carrots. Natasha had the faint inclination it looked like pureed earwax. It tasted about like that too. How could babies eat this stuff?! But she had to, if Daddy wanted a baby. She'd once gone two weeks on nothing more than breadcrusts. She could deal with this.

 

* * * *

 

As Steve settled a sleeping Natasha on his bed with her blankie, Sam walked in. "J said you needed me?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm worried about Natasha," Steve said. "She's acting.... different. Younger. A lot younger."

 

"And? Are you sure it's not just sibling rivalry?" Sam asked. "Kids do that sometimes, acting out because they think their parents love the new kid more than them or feel jealous."

 

"But she has to know I still love her," Steve sighed. "How could she doubt that?"

 

"Think about it Steve, it's Natasha," Sam said pointedly. "She has more secrets than Fury. How do you think she came to be like that?"

 

"Touche," Steve sighed. "How can you tell though? Like if it is this sibling rivalry?"

 

"Did this just start today?" Sam asked. Steve nodded slowly. "Then yes, it probably is. You're just gonna have to establish that she's still just as important to you as before. Basic parenting stuff."

 

Steve nodded. That made sense. "I just hope she likes her new room."

 

"She's gonna love it Stevie," Sam said, hugging his partner. "Now then. I believe you and I have a beef to settle."

 

"You're still sore about Mario Kart?" Steve chuckled.

 

"You red-shelled me out of nowhere man!"

 

* * * *

 

When Tasha woke up she was alone. She could hear Daddy and Sam out in the living room. Even being a dumb baby right didn't work! That tore it, Bucky needed to go away and fast. Oh! "Loki?" She whispered.

 

The sorcerer appeared in front of her. "Tasha?"

 

"Bucky's gotta go," She declared. "He's taking Daddy away from me!"

 

"Tasha I don't think... well," Loki sighed. "I can take him home with me and Dada."

 

Tasha smirked. "An' he stays with YOU."

 

Loki shrugged. "Always wanted a baby brother." Tasha smirked evilly, peeking out in the hall. Daddy and Sam were doing their grown-up kissing on the couch. She motioned for Loki to follow her. She half crawled and half tiptoed into Bucky's room, where Loki was already waiting. It was still kind of irritating that Loki could just teleport, but then she remembered that Bucky had taken over her room. She looked into the stupid baby's crib, where Bucky was sleeping. Hmph!

 

"Help me up," Natasha whispered. Loki sighed, getting on his hands and knees next to the crib. Natasha quickly maneuvered herself into the crib, picking up the baby. Bucky was.... weird. He was soft and squishy, not at all the Daddy-stealing monster he really seemed to be. was he really... Well, better she send him to live with Loki than risk losing Daddy. "Here, Natasha said, handing the sleeping baby over.

 

Loki held Bucky close, looking thoughtfully at Natasha. "are you certain this is what you want?" he asked

 

"uh huh. Now go before Daddy comes back," Natasha whispered, landing lightly on her feet as she climbed back out of the crib. Loki nodded, vanishing. Tasha smirked. Now where were all of her toys...?

 

* * * *

 

"Steve."

 

"Mm," The super soldier murmured.

 

"It's been almost two hours," Sam pointed out. "Bucky never sleeps this long, and if Tasha has been this quiet-"

 

"That means trouble," Steve sighed. "But you're comfy."

 

"And you're an idiot," Sam said, poking Steve's belly. Steve laughed, before getting up. "Don't take too long."

 

"Never," Steve said with a quick kiss. He gently padded down the hall to the nursery, stopping dead in his tracks. The room was completely turned on it's head. Every drawer was open and empty, furniture was on its side, and in the middle stood Tasha, glaring daggers at the wall. Steve should have approached calmly. He had every intention to. But when he saw the crib untouched and completely empty, he lost his temper. "Natasha!" He barked, causing the red-head to glare at her daddy.

 

"What?" She snapped, between headspaces and VERY unhappy that her stuff was missing.

 

"Where is Bucky?" Steve demanded through clenched teeth.

 

"What does it matter? He's just a dumb baby!" Natasha hissed. "I'm more important! But you got rid of MY stuff in MY room!"

 

Steve had had it. he quickly grab Natasha by the arms. "Natasha this isn't a game! Now tell me where Bucky is or your punishment is going to be even worse!"

 

Natasha went pale, shaking. It was then she pulled the one card that she hoped she never would have to; her safe word. "Russia," she whispered, causing Steve's eyes to widen. He let go of her and the little girl scampered back into a corner, breathing shallow and eyes whipping around, trying to assess everything, to defend herself.

 

"Natasha," Steve said delicately. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper. I am NOT going to hurt you."

 

"They all say they that, it doesn't mean anything," she choked out, assessing Steve. She hadn't done that since the day that he found her, wet and icky in the nursery the day after New York. It stung, but Steve deserved it.

 

"Natasha, I am not going to hurt you. but I need to know where Bucky is," Steve insisted. "Then I am going to go get him while you breathe and calm down."

 

"With Loki. Don't-"

 

"I won't. Sam is just going to sit with you, okay?" Sam. Sam was safe. He would never hurt anyone. He had always been the one hurt. Natasha nodded slowly, trying to breathe the way she always helped Bubby to breathe when he was so scared. Steve backed out of the room, hands up, and it wasn't until he was gone that the tears began to fall. Why didn't Daddy love her anymore?

 

* * * *

 

With Bucky safe and sound (And coming home after Tasha was in bed), Steve returned home o comfort his little girl. Provided she even let him near her. When he walked in, Natasha was almost completely little again, her thumb in her mouth as she sniffled, trying to keep her crying soft. However Sam had a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

"Oh Tasha," Steve murmured, getting on his knees to meet her on eye level.

 

"I'm- Sorry- Daddy," She hiccupped, feeling so bad. Now daddy was gonna kick her out and not love her and tell mommy and then she would be all alone and-

 

"Can I hug you Tasha?" Steve asked. Tasha looked at him like he was crazy, before throwing herself into Daddy's arms. "Sweetie I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Can you let me prove that to you?"

 

"Sam come too?" Tasha hiccupped. Steve smiled and nodded. Both men took her hand, leading her to the end of the hall, where Daddy's art studio was supposed to be. "Daddy?" She asked. Steve opened the door, and she gasped.

 

Daddy's studio had been remade into a bedroom. A bedroom for HER. The far left had dancers painted on it, but not the deadly dancer she was. Gentle pinks with tutu's and delicate pointe shoes, below which were all her toys, and a few new ones. the window had gentle pink curtains hanging from it, and on the wall on the right... her name was delicately painted on the wall, her bed directly below it with her favorite blankie, the one that only Daddy had, the one that went on missions. Daddy hadn't forgotten her at all. He had made her a special place, a place all her own.

 

"Do you like it?" Daddy asked. As if she could NOT like it!

 

"I love it Daddy!" She declared, throwing her arms around his neck. Steve smiled, hugging her back. "I'm sorry I was so mean to Bucky."

 

"It's okay, But you need to apologize to Bucky too," Steve said firmly. Natasha nodded. That was fair.

 

* * * *

 

It was after bedtime, and Tasha knew she probably she shouldn't be out of bed. But she had to do this. She snuck out, tiptoeing into Bucky's room.

 

"Hi Bucky," Tasha whispered. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you today. It wasn't very nice. But I was kinda jealous. Cuz you were Daddy's before I was even alive. Before I even had a birth mommy. Except maybe my birth mommy was around when you were. Oh well. But I promise I'm gonna be the best Sissy ever. Just like I am to Tony. you're gonna like growing up here. I promise." then she climbed gently into his crib, kissing him delicately on the forehead. "Sleep well,  _malen'kiy soldat_ ,(little soldier)" She whispered. Daddy was in the door, smiling proudly at her. She blushed, and he offered her his hand, taking her back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on that for sooooo long. :D SO! After next week (AKA Finals week AKA the week I probably die or like loose most of my GPA) I am having surgery. this means I probably will have lots of time to work on fanfic! :D I have a long list of things I plan to do the week I have off of work. anyways I love you guys and I will see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, any suggestions and feedback is more than welcome! I also start school next week, so updates might be slow. I will try to aim for at least once every two to three weeks. Maybe. I love you guys and I will see you next time!


End file.
